


i'll give you my soul to keep (the golden key, forever)

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, so yeah enjoy the cuteness, takes place when they get to vacuo, this is pretty much just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: The gods must be on Blake's side today, because as soon as she opens the door she's met with the sight of her partner already on the other side, hand raised awkwardly like she was about to knock. Yang slowly lowers it to rub at the back of her neck instead, a nervous tic Blake has come to recognise over time, and Blake steps back, pulling the door open fully.“We need to talk.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 20
Kudos: 208





	i'll give you my soul to keep (the golden key, forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Why have one first kiss for your OTP when you could have two first kisses for them in the same fic?
> 
> Yeah, basically I just felt like writing some Bees and this happened. Enjoy!
> 
> Lyrics in the title from I Want it All by Bonnie McKee.

Blake goes to find Yang as soon as they've all settled into their rooms in the rundown building they're going to be staying in for the foreseeable future. They were lucky that the small Vacuan town has an old house which was left abandoned because of a rumour that it might be haunted. The group are all too tired of sleeping rough to care about any potential ghosts, though, so they moved in gratefully.

The gods must be on Blake's side today, because as soon as she opens the door she's met with the sight of her partner already on the other side, hand raised awkwardly like she was about to knock. Yang slowly lowers it to rub at the back of her neck instead, a nervous tic Blake has come to recognise over time, and Blake steps back, pulling the door open fully.

“We need to talk.”

Yang nods, taking a deep breath before following Blake inside and closing the door behind her. Blake wishes she could say she was any less nervous herself, but it would be a lie. Just thinking about what happened yesterday has her heart beating faster, her stomach fluttering, and the worst part is that she can't tell if these feelings are good or bad. Her heart is telling her to indulge them, but her head— her head is telling her to be scared of them.

_We kissed._

Somehow the thought makes it even more real, and she swallows hard. This whole situation feels ridiculous. They're both licensed Huntresses—trained warriors—and yet they're tiptoeing around the fact that last night while the rest of the group was asleep their lips touched. When she thinks of it that way it sounds even more ludicrous, but perhaps it isn't. They might fight for their lives most days, but they're still teenagers without much experience to navigate this new dimension of their relationship.

“So, uh...” Yang pauses, like she needed to break the silence but doesn't actually know what she wants to say. “Did you get your stuff unpacked alright?”

Blake glances around at the paltry number of personal belongings that she relocated from her bag to various corners of the room in approximately five minutes flat earlier, and then looks back at Yang with a raised eyebrow. Any amusement she might have felt fades as she realises just how nervous her partner is, however. Yang keeps shuffling her feet slightly like she can't bear to stay still, and her gaze is fixed on the wall just over Blake's shoulder to avoid eye contact.

“Yeah, I did.” Blake takes a hesitant step closer, relieved when Yang doesn't move away to maintain the distance between them. “Yang, listen—”

“Blake, I—”

They process that they've spoken over each other at the same time, and they both laugh. It cuts through some of the tension, though, and Blake is glad that they haven't lost all of the comfortable ease with which they interacted before. She never could have forgiven herself if her moment of impulsive selfishness permanently damaged the friendship they've only just succeeded in rebuilding.

“You can go first,” Yang says, sounding adorably shy, and Blake steels herself for whatever comes next, preparing to tell her partner the truth.

“In that case, I—” Blake trails off, instinctively hugging herself like she can shield her heart from its own vulnerability. “I love you, Yang. And not just in the ‘we make a really good team and I like hanging out with you’ way.” She realises after a second that she might not have been clear enough, and she rushes on before she can lose her nerve. “In the ‘you're literally everything I ever wanted in a partner and you make me unbelievably happy and I really want to kiss you again’ way. A-And I know you don't feel the same, and that's totally fine—”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Yang moves a little closer still, reaching out to rest a comforting hand on Blake's shoulder. “Who says I don't feel the same? I kissed you back last night, didn't I?”

Blake doesn't tell Yang that like always it was the voice in her head— _his_ voice, of course—which told her that Yang only kissed her back out of obligation. She's been working on her insecurities, but some scars take longer to heal than others. “You mean...?”

She can't quite finish the question, but thankfully Yang answers it for her. “Blake, I've wanted to kiss you since Beacon.”

Yang's hand leaves her shoulder, but only so that her partner can wrap her arm around Blake's waist instead, and suddenly Blake is very aware that there are only inches between them now. She lifts a hand to cup Yang's jaw, thumb stroking idly over her cheek, and the air around them feels charged— alive with something. As she looks into the vibrant purple of Yang's eyes, Blake can feel the same magnetism she did last night when she leaned in and stole the sun for herself, and her tongue feels heavy when she tries to speak.

“R-Really?”

Yang smiles, warm and radiant, and Blake's sure that she's never seen anything more beautiful. “Really.”

They meet perfectly in the middle this time, and Blake melts eagerly into their second kiss. Her hand moves to tangle in Yang's hair instead, and the breathy sigh she gets in response sends a thrill up her spine. So many things are the same as last night—Yang's lips are still wonderfully soft, and she still smells faintly of the citrus shampoo she always uses—but it's all so much better in the light of day.

When they finally separate it takes a few seconds for Blake to open her eyes again, like keeping them closed will somehow make the moment last longer, and when she does Yang looks as dazed as Blake feels. A beat passes as they get used to this new form of intimacy, and Blake idly curls a lock of Yang's hair between her fingers, admiring its softness and the way it looks almost golden as it catches the light.

“Hi,” she says, breaking the silence, and it's a little awkward but it makes Yang laugh.

“So... that happened.”

Blake nods, unable to stop herself from smiling. “It did.”

The silence is more comfortable than before, now that they've acknowledged what they really are to each other. Or at least, the silence is comfortable until it's broken again, this time by Yang.

“So, uh, we're dating now.” Yang's voice pitches up at the end like it's a question, and Blake swallows hard, knowing that things won't be the same between them after this.

It's a daunting prospect, but she also knows that the change is for the better.

“Yes. Yes, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All feedback except for non-constructive criticism is not just welcome but much appreciated as always, and I'll see y'all next time <3


End file.
